Alex Mercer vs Dark Samus
The Blacklight Virus vs Phazon! Which deadly corrupting epidemic will win this fight? It's time to find out! Pre-Fight ... (Creepy Music) A man wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans is walking through a destroyed city. From what he can see, the city is slowly being covered by glowing blue veins and any living beings were covered in the same veins. As he reached a fountain, he hears something behind him. He turns around to see a demented monstrosity standing there in an eerie, inhuman pose. This creature was Dark Samus, Phazon Incarnate. The man looks up and glares at Dark Samus with glowing red eyes. This is no ordinary man. This is Alex Mercer, the Blicklight Virus. COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! Fight (Cue Music: Resident Rising) Alex continues to glare at Dark Samus before running to her and slashing her apart. Her body parts fall to the ground and blue blood is smeared everywhere. Alex Mercer walks away, only to turn around and see Dark Samus completely regenerated! "What are you...?" Mercer demands, wary. "Your despair." Dark Samus answers. (Music Intensifies) Mercer shifts his hand into a blade and slashes at Dark Samus again, only for her to turn her own arm into a blade and parry the attack before kicking Mercer away and blasting him. Mercer dodges the attack and grabs a tank with one hand and throws it at Dark Samus, who raises a hand and shreds the tank into literal metal ribbons. "What the Hell?!" Mercer demands. "Suffer me." Dark Samus says before sprouting giant blue Phazon Tendrils resemblant of Ridley's tail and sending them at Mercer. Mercer dodges and blocks the attacks before making a Hydra eat Dark Samus. ... The Hydra flares up in a blue explosion and Dark Samus floats down to the ground before grabbing Mercer by the neck and throwing him into a skyscraper. Dark Samus then stomps on Mercer's chest, pinning him to the ground. "Ugh!" Mercer grunts before slashing at Dark Samus' foot. Dark Samus crushes Mercer under the building and fires a Phazon Laser at it. BOOM! ... K.O.! Aftermath 'A fragment of Alex Mercer's biomass is seen floating through the air as Dark Samus searches for another opponent.' And the winner of this ultimate Z Fight is... Dark Samus! Polls Did you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Didn't Care How would you rate this fight? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 What was your favorite part? The Choreography The Dialogue The Setting The Music All Of It None Of It Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Completed Z Fights Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Prototype vs Metroid Category:Battle of the Genders Category:Disease Themed Fights Category:BloodyBloodwork365